


Время — северный Лондон

by Suoh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, London, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: Поезд метро, который идет на север, может привезти вас в самые неожиданные места. Деле убеждается в этом на собственном опыте.
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Время — северный Лондон

**Author's Note:**

> первый международный перерыв осенью 2019

«Энджел» был местом приятным. Самое то для холодного октябрьского вечера в Лондоне, если хотите пропустить пинту пива или немного виски, надеясь спрятаться от дождя и промозглой сырости, которой в этот сезон нет конца. 

— ...и давайте посмотрим, на ком в этот раз остановил свой выбор Гарет Саутгейт, — огромный экран вывел список фамилий. Посетители встретили слова из телевизора одобрительным гулом.

— Можем решить задачу выхода на Евро в это международное окно. Снять с наших игроков груз ответственности, и тогда уже можно ставить по-настоящему высокие цели. Не забываем, что финал приедет сюда, на наш легендарный Уэмбли…

Мужчина в объемной кожаной куртке глотнул еще виски. Лицо его немного искривилось, словно вкус оставлял желать лучшего, однако стакан он прикончил до самого дна. Плеснул себе еще и откуда-то из глубин своей огромной куртки вытащил тонкую тетрадь. Долистал до последней страницы.

— Господа, может быть, — произнес он с заметным ирландским акцентом. — есть желающие поставить на львят Гарета этим летом?

Несколько человек заинтересованно обернулись.

***

Поезд выныривал из туннеля, и начинался настоящий северный Лондон — неказистые однообразные дома, темные окна и покатые мрачные крыши. На красной кирпичной стене баллончиком было выведено: «Мэри сосет», а чуть пониже приписано краской «лучше всех». Обычно после этого утверждения о личной жизни Мэри стоило начинать протискиваться к выходу. В утренней толпе Деле пока ни разу не узнали, мало ли в Лондоне смуглых высоких молодых людей в пухлых куртках и очках.

Не узнали и сегодня. Телевизор кричал о пробках с самого утра; М-25, конечно, держала первенство, но и все прочие трассы погрязли в выхлопах и сигналах, а светофоры расплывались в туманной мгле. Голос телеведущего был заглушен шумом кофемашины, но хватало и изображения на экране. Лондон стоял.

Деле раздраженно плеснул в кофе молока, и оно пошло по поверхности отвратительными белыми пятнами. Свернулось. Содержимое чашки пришлось вылить в раковину, желание завтракать пропало окончательно.

— Рекомендуем жителям воспользоваться общественным транспортом, поскольку дорожная ситуация обещает…

Телевизор заткнулся, как только Деле ткнул нужную кнопку на пульте. Добраться до тренировки вовремя уже было невозможно, разве что вызвать вертолет. Деле усмехнулся нелепым мыслям. Между двумя с лишним часами в машине и полутора в метро все говорило в пользу поезда, иначе штраф за опоздание станет еще одним поводом для ненасытных журналистов.

«Дел, ты как?» 

— В норме, — сообщил Деле своему телефону, но отвечать Эрику не стал. Говорить ни с кем не хотелось. — Пиздец, как в норме.

Вчерашний разговор с Гаретом был удивительно корректным. Когда на дисплее высветилось безопасное и надежное «Гарет Саутгейт», Деле не думая снял трубку. Дежурное благожелательное начало ничем не отличалось от обычных звонков тренера: тот спросил о недавней травме, посетовал на неудачи команды. «Еще бы, — пронеслось у Деле в голове, — мрачный Эйч не вывезет». Но вслух он этого, конечно, не произнес, отшутился.

— Ты вряд ли захочешь это услышать, — тон Гарета по-прежнему был мягким. — Но в этот раз тебе стоит остаться в расположении команды.

— В каком? — тупо переспросил Деле. — Где?

— Я думаю, ты лучше меня знаешь, как добраться до Хотспур Уэй, — ответил Гарет, и Деле едва удержался, чтобы не прервать звонок.

— Вы считаете, что я буду бесполезен?

— Я считаю, что тебе стоит подумать, куда ты хочешь прийти. Я ценю тебя, Деле, знаю и помню все о твоих сильных сторонах, но хочу, чтобы ты взял перерыв. Времени еще очень много, и…

— Я понял, — перебил Деле тренера. — Буду работать и, как там, стремиться к прогрессу и вообще… Двадцать три — ничто для футболиста, так? Спасибо, Гарет, мне важно, что вы… Короче, я понял. — Слова были торопливые и нервные. 

С очередным «спасибо» Деле коснулся красной трубки. Разговор длился каких-то шесть минут, но позабыть его захотелось сразу же. Сегодня воспоминания о нем горчили, и на последнюю тренировку перед международной паузой Деле собирался медленно и нескладно.

Еще и пробки эти.

В какой-то из пар джинсов нашелся синий «ойстер», на котором еще должен был оставаться хотя бы десяток фунтов. Деле влез в кроссовки, дернул с вешалки неприметную куртку и спрятал под шапкой высветленную макушку. Обычный парень, разве что рост.

В метро появилась возможность ответить на сообщение.

«в трубе, — набрал он. — должен успеть».

Кто-то в толпе задел Деле локтем, пробормотал извинение то ли на фарси, то ли на каком-то еще восточном языке. Деле выдернул наушник и машинально кивнул. Эрик по-прежнему не прочитал сообщение: либо добрался до базы, либо был в пути. Последнее время они общались немного: временами появлялась какая-то напряженная неловкость, неудачи получались не общие, а свои на каждого. Это отдалило их, и за какие-то месяцы они стали напоминать одноклассников, которые, столкнувшись случайно на встрече выпускников, не могут найти общих точек соприкосновения. 

Тем не менее, сообщения Эрик присылал постоянно. Деле иногда казалось, что у того стоит в телефоне какое-то напоминание: узнать, как там Деле. Сам Деле ощущал себя невольно обязанным, послушно отвечал «норм», или «все ок», или «ты как?». В настоящие разговоры, как бывало раньше, оно не превращалось. Дежурный обмен короткими фразами, но проигнорировать Деле не решился ни разу. Бывало, тянул часами, но потом в итоге бросал в чат хотя бы большой палец. Обычно это значило «я рад, что ты думаешь обо мне».

Деле случайно бросил взгляд на прислонившуюся к дверям девушку. Она ловко перехватила планшет и с невероятной точностью лупила пальцем по экрану, на котором взрывались цветные шары. Какая-то новая популярная игра. Очередной шар рассыпался призовыми очками, и девушка улыбнулась.

Внутрь ворвался поток белого света, а через пару мгновений сам поезд вылетел на открытую часть путей. Сегодня обычно скучные типовые дома казались какими-то подновленными, даже симпатичными. Показалась знакомая стена, но ни слова о Мэри и ее навыках там не было. Кирпич не выглядел закрашенным, наоборот — теперь кладка выглядела новой, словно ее вот-вот возвели, чтобы оградить жителей хотя бы от доли шума железной дороги.

Деле попытался вспомнить, когда проезжал тут в прошлый раз. Может, месяц-другой назад, за это время многое могло измениться, хотя север города едва ли мог считаться благополучным местом. Пусть вечно мелькающий по телевизору Хан и учился где-то в верхней части городской карты, болел он за «красных» и даже не за заклятых соседей. А за тех, что на берегах Мерси. 

Может, и правда какое-то социальное жилье? Засмотревшись, Деле едва не сбил девушку с планшетом, он повернулся, но вместо нее наткнулся на мужчину средних лет с кожаным портфелем. Тот невозмутимо листал «Зе Таймс». Девушка с планшетом пропала на удивление быстро, но внимание привлекло не это. Газета показалась какой-то непривычной, и Деле осторожно нагнулся, чтобы рассмотреть первую полосу.

Он ждал там новостей о брексите — это была единственная повестка всех газетчиков последние пару лет, но огромная страница пестрела объявлениями. «Апартаменты в три комнаты, Кэмден» и пониже цена. Деле даже прищурился, деньги были какие-то совершенно смешные. Мужчина с портфелем, похоже, потерял к «Таймс» интерес. Он сложил ее вчетверо и собирался свернуть в трубочку, но Деле осторожно тронул его за плечо:

— Простите, могу я взять? Газету?

Мужчина поднял на него невыразительные глаза, а изучив Деле с ног до головы, нахмурился, но газету отдал. Впихнул прямо в руки и поспешил вылезти, потому что двери распахнулись. Деле сжал в руках тонкую ломкую бумагу и ощутил, что окружающая его обстановка становится напряженной и нервной. 

Все пассажиры — Деле осознал это одномоментно, — смотрели на него враждебно, а их пальто, шляпы, обувь напоминали старые фото. Что-то такое было у мамы. Вспоминать было тревожно, но снимок все равно всплыл в голове. Какая-то долговязая бледная женщина, которая должна была приходиться Деле бабушкой, в нелепом белом платье, которое висело на ней мешком, и подпись на обратной стороне. 1962 г. мама выходит замуж. Все это мелькнуло где-то на периферии сознания, Деле заставил себя развернуть газету и вчитаться в буквы, которые тут же испачкали пальцы типографской краской.

Окт. 10, 1965.

Глупости, конечно, глупости. Он задремал в душном людном вагоне, может, даже проспал свою станцию и все-таки заплатит положенный штраф. Поч покачает головой и будет похож на грустного породистого пса. При мысли о тренере и команде что-то сжалось внутри. На последней странице пряталась спортивная колонка, и с большого портретного фото на Деле смотрел Альф Рэмси. Бело-лиловый при жизни, поднял с командой кубок в пятидесятых, а теперь уже тренер «Трех львов».

«Все возможно, если мы верим, — гласил заголовок, а чуть ниже мелким шрифтом: — Ждет ли успех сборную Англии на домашнем чемпионате?»

Летом шестьдесят шестого Англия единственный раз в своей жизни обняла заветный трофей на родном Уэмбли. И с тех пор каждые два года страна ждала успехов, а футболисты возвращались обратно с грузом невыполненных обещаний. Сам Деле точно так же летел из Франции каких-то три года назад, хотя это была лишь Европа. Европа ждала и будущим летом, а Деле пока что не входил в планы главного тренера.

Но Рэмси-из-газеты еще не подозревал о триумфальном успехе. На крошечном снимке команды Деле легко заметил Чарльтона, а вот Джеффа Херста там не было вовсе. Наверное, в октябре, за долгих девять месяцев до Чемпионата, его даже не вызывали.

Это вернуло Деле к изначальной проблеме: как проснуться? А если это не сон, то что ему остается?

Выбравшись на следующей же станции, Деле нашел дальнюю лавочку и вытащил из кармана телефон. Зарядки еще хватало, а вот сети предсказуемо не было. Бесполезный гаджет. Только висело непрочитанным одно сообщение, похоже, Деле пропустил его, пока шумели вагоны.

«ты ок? долго тебя нет». 

Деле совершенно точно был не ок.

Он уронил голову на руки и изо всех сил прикусил щеку. Боль отрезвила, но не прервала реалистичное видение. Во рту ощутился солоноватый привкус. Добрых минут пять Деле провел так, уткнувшись лицом в ладони и глотая сдобренную кровью слюну. Мимо шагали люди, и им было все равно, для них сегодняшнее утро самым логичным образом вытекло из вчерашнего вечера, а не стало невероятным кином почти шестидесятилетней давности.

Большими пальцами Деле надавил себе на веки, и перед глазами заплясали нервные световые пятна. Деле заставил себя вскочить с лавочки и в несколько шагов достиг противоположной стороны платформы. Вместо того, чтобы ехать севернее, можно было вернуться ближе к центру города. Объяснить себе, что именно это изменит, Деле не мог, но все равно постарался влезть в поезд. Газету он спрятал в заднем кармане. Хотел было выкинуть, но взгляд Рэмси был серьезный и немного осуждающий, и Деле не смог.

Выбравшись на улицу, Деле оказался окружен Кингс-Кроссом с одной стороны и Сент-Панкрасом — с другой. Вокзалы были точно такими, как он их помнил: высокие старомодные здания, вот только роящиеся возле них автомобили Деле не узнавал. Только Ниссан Седрик бросился в глаза своей блестящей холеной чернотой. Мимо пробежала толпа подростков, и Деле вспомнилось, что минутах в десяти отсюда музей. Тоже наверняка не изменился.

Но он пошел в другую сторону, забрал немного вправо. Лондон был непривычный и незнакомый, прохожие оборачивались на его куртку и — сообразил только сейчас! — на цвет кожи. В шестидесятые город уже начинал пестреть многими национальностями, но все же это ни шло ни в какое сравнение с сегодняшним днем. А в самом Деле смешение крови бросалось в глаза сразу.

Улица уходила вниз, Деле попытался вспомнить ее название, и глаза тут же выцепили табличку «Сити роуд». Улица шла вниз, а в центре шумного перекрестка виднелась станция метро. Деле сориентировался. От «Олд стрит» они с Эриком как-то добирались пешком до самого Барбикана, потому что сонный таксист неважно говорил по-английский и никак не мог сообразить, как ему развернуться. Четверть часа они шли по пыльной безлюдной улице, а когда заметили мигающую аварийкой машину, то оба замедлили шаг.

— Ты домой? — сумрачно поинтересовался Эрик. — К себе?

Деле замер под светом фонаря.

— Есть варианты с домой, но не к себе? 

— Можешь поехать ко мне, это ближе.

— И сэкономить сколько, долбанных пятнадцать фунтов на такси? — огрызнулся Деле и тут же пожалел о резких словах. И он, и Эрик были трезвые, взмокшие от духоты клуба. Все еще казалось, что изнутри стучит назойливый приставучий бит.

— Решай, что хочешь.

Эрик первым пошел к машине, сел на заднее сиденье и захлопнул дверь. Деле догнал его, обошел автомобиль с другой стороны и только тогда заметил посредине детское кресло.

— Прастыте, я думаль… — начал оправдываться водитель. Он попытался отстегнуть ремень и выбраться, чтобы убрать сиденье, но Деле махнул рукой.

— Все в норме. 

Было тесновато, и подлокотник детского кресла неприятно врезался в бок, но зато их с Эриком разделяло безопасное расстояние. Можно было даже не смотреть в ту сторону, хотя боковым зрением все равно было различимо светлое сияние чужого телефона.

— Я оба адреса назвал, — нарушил тишину Эрик, но Деле промолчал.

Оказавшись на «Олд стрит» сейчас, Деле вспомнил этот эпизод, и ощущение абсолютной невозможности достучаться хоть до кого-нибудь знакомого стало еще острее. К западу были хорошо видны строительные краны. Похоже, это только строился Барбикан.

Золотая вывеска выглядела так, словно была здесь всегда. Деле посмотрел на свое отражение в темном стекле, а затем решительно толкнул дверь и вошел. Терять было нечего. «Энджел» и правда был старым и приметным местом: дерево столешницы, ряды цветных пузатых бутылок, высокие стулья и глубокие кресла.

Бармен отвлекся на вошедшего. Судя по тому, как сжались в струнку его губы, Деле ему не понравился. Осветленные волосы и разодранные джинсы понравились еще меньше, но когда он заговорил, в его голосе нельзя было уловить ни малейшего презрения или недовольства:

— Доброе утро. Желаете выпить или завтрак?

— А вы… уже открыты? — удивился Деле.

— Мы не бываем закрыты, — прохладно ответил официант. — Если вам хочется компании, можете подняться наверх, — он жестом указал в сторону короткой лестницы. — Может, найдете себе собеседника.

— Мне сок со льдом.

— Добавить вермут или ром?

— Лед, — повторил Деле. — И сок.

Наверху и правда оказался еще один посетитель. Он сидел у стойки и занимался тем, что гонял по деревянной поверхности низкий стакан, наполненный чем-то темным. Деле замер у входа. Стакан еще несколько раз прокатился туда-сюда, пока его обладатель не схватил его крепкой ладонью и не опрокинул в себя, опустошив одним глотком. А затем обернулся. Он был из тех мужчин, о которых обычно говорят «без возраста». Худощавый и ослепительно рыжий с такими же яркими пятнами веснушек на лице и широких руках.

— Здорово! — сказал он Деле, как знакомому. Ирландский акцент было не спрятать. — У тебя Альфи выпал. — Он кивнул на пол.

Из заднего кармана выскользнула газета, Деле поспешно поднял ее и положил на край барной стойки, возле бутылки.

— О’Нил, — представился мужчина и протянул руку. Деле вернул рукопожатие. — А ты, парень?

— Дел, — машинально ответил Деле и только после сообразил, что стоило соврать.

— Это что, сокращение какое-то? Больно странно звучит.

За пару секунд в голове промелькнули все мужские имена на букву Д.

— Даллас. Мой отец американец, родился в Техасе, — на ходу сообразил Деле, ложь сошлась на удивление складно. 

— Как скажешь, Дел. — О'Нил с сожалением заглянул в свой безнадежно пустой стакан. Он спрыгнул со стула и взял бутылку, а заодно прихватил и «Таймс». 

Он молча листал газету, а Деле принесли его сок со льдом, и он осторожно отпивал его маленькими глотками. Лед подтаивал, и сок становился все менее концентрированным. 

— Что думаешь про Англию будущим летом? Сдюжат?

Деле не думал. Черно-белые записи победного Чемпионата он видел с самого детства, а фото празднующего Уэмбли печатали перед каждым международным турниром, поэтому это была данность. Неизбежность. Если слова об английском клубном футболе вызывали улыбку и гордость, то сборная «Трех львов» — разве что усмешку. «А вот в шестьдесят шестом…» — временами начинало старшее поколение, но та победа стремительно уходила в прошлое, и говорить о ней становилось глупо и бессмысленно.

— А черт их знает, — бросил Деле. И чтобы уже точно не повлиять ни на что в будущем добавил: — Я не верю.

— Хочешь пари? — откуда-то из своей безразмерной кожаной куртки потрепанную тетрадь. — На Англию.

— Думал, ты ирландец. Англия-то тебе зачем?

В тетрадке О’Нила были фамилии и цифры, кое-где карандаш выцвел, и буквы уже были едва различимы. Он чуть послюнявил палец и пролистал куда-то в конец.

— На Англию больше и чаще ставят, — просто объяснил О’Нил.

— У меня нет денег, — вспомнил Деле. Где-нибудь в джинсах наверняка завалялись фунтов пятьдесят, но это были новые деньги с новыми лицами на купюрах и датами выпуска далеко в двадцать первом веке.

О'Нил выпил еще немного. Одна капля потекла по его жидкой рыжей бороде, и он утер ее тыльной стороной ладони. Повернулся, и Деле показалось, что в глазах у того что-то переменилось. Словно в болотной зелени заплясали обманчивые туманные огни, следовать за которыми ненадежно и опасно. 

«Чепуха, — отогнал Деле навязчивые мысли, — он просто, ну, ирландец. И пьяный».

— Можешь поставить не деньги.

На шее у Деле болтались очки от солнца. Почему-то Эрик считал их нелепыми и пижонскими, а самому Деле нравились. И их броская белая оправа, и сложная форма. Наверняка тут, в середине шестидесятых, очки выглядели еще более приметно. Деле не без некоторого сожаления выложил их на стойку.

— Пойдет?

О'Нил повертел их в руках, померил. На нем они выглядели исключительно по-дурацки, Деле не смог сдержать улыбки. 

— Сам покупал? — поинтересовался О’Нил.

— Сам. Это важно?

— Очень.

— Тогда ставлю на то, — Деле вдруг ощутил, что в горле пересохло. — Ставлю, что Англия будет чемпионом, но это будет единственный трофей вперед на пятьдесят пять лет. 

Деле мог бы спросить, как ирландский любитель ставок и виски узнает, что случится через пятьдесят лет, но тот не удивился сказанному. Он добавил в свою тетрадь еще одну строку — Деле не разглядел, что именно.

— Пятьдесят четыре только. Четные годы — годы футбола, если за ближайшие полвека мир опять не встанет с ног на голову.

— Пусть так. 

— Тогда узнаем в двадцатом году, парень. Хорошо бы дожить, правда? Ну, если в этом году сложится, конечно. Не угостить тебя? Не хочешь? Ну, как скажешь.

Пить, тем более виски, Деле и правда не хотел, однако просьба у него все же была.

***

По иронии они отправились обратно на север. О'Нил — за рулем своего видавшего виды форда, Деле рядом. Старый автомобиль был какой-то неудобный и тесный. Деле поискал рычаг, чтобы отодвинуть кресло. 

— Ты чего, Дел?

— Все в норме. Уронил… кое-что. — Никакого рычага там не было, и пришлось сложить длинные ноги.

Бросилось в глаза, насколько меньше машин теперь (вернее, тогда) было в Лондоне. Прежде чем вывернуть севернее, они сделали петлю через то, где еще не расцвело бизнес-сердце города. Деле по привычке попытался высмотреть «огурец», но на месте экзотического небоскреба был только прозрачный воздух и низкие крыши.

— Ты где родился, Дел? — спросил вдруг О’Нил. — В Америке?

— Нет, в Англии. В Ми… — Деле поспешно проглотил конец предложения.

В 1965 города Милтон-Кинс еще не существовало.

В обычной муниципальной школе это прочно вбили Деле в голову. Была деревушка с таким названием, а вот искусственно рожденный город еще не появился. Клуба Милтон-Кинс Донс тоже не было, и это было еще более странно.

— В Бакингемшире, не важно.

По пустому городу они ехали быстро. Деле трогал в кармане куртки бесполезный телефон. Ненужный кусок холодного пластика. Даже вытаскивать его не стоило, чтобы не вызывать вопросы. Сообщение от Эрика все еще должно было висеть на экране.

«Меня теперь не просто оштрафуют, — пронеслась в голове простая мысль. — Меня отстранят от состава и, наверное, от тренировок». Деле нервно сцепил пальцы в замок. В голове снова зазвучал спокойный голос Гарета, который как-то плавно превратился в не всегда ясный выговор Почеттино. Оба они говорили, что недостаточно, что мало, что Деле идти еще долго и что каждый шаг должен быть выверен и осторожен. Что каждую следующую ошибку заметят и запомнят.

— Добрались, — объявил О’Нил. Он вышел из машины.

Парикмахерская смахивала на забегаловку. Деле с опаской вгляделся в грязные мутные стекла, но смог рассмотреть только белые кресла и серые стены. О'Нил толкнул дверь, над которой переливчато звякнул колокольчик.

— Маз! — позвал он куда-то вглубь. — Эй, Маз, старушка, ну-ка где ты?

Деле осторожно закрыл за собой дверь и попытался осмотреться. Люди здесь бывали часто, потому что крашеные доски от входа до круглых вращающихся кресел были истоптаны, но чисто вымыты. По углам то там, то здесь таилась пыль, по глади зеркал шли разводы, но выглядело почти прилично. Из одной из задних комнат появилась «старушка» Маз, которой на вид было лет сорок или чуть больше.

Она была темнокожая, того самого шоколадного оттенка, который отражает от себя свет и становится удивительно теплым. На темной груди у нее висел простой деревянный крестик. 

— Неужели это рыжий Дилан! — она всплеснула руками и широко обняла О’Нила. Он неловко похлопал ее по спине.

— Да-да, милая, да. Помнишь, о чем договаривались? — он вскинул рыжие брови.

Маз уперла кулаки в мягкие бока.

— Помню-помню, готов? Боюсь подумать, что пришло в твою беспокойную голову.

О'Нил развел руки и покачал головой. 

— Этого видишь?

Тут Маз наконец заметила Деле у входа. Она оглядела его с головы до ног, пристально и внимательно, в ее взгляде мелькнуло что-то вроде узнавания.

— А одет-то как…

— Он американец, — пояснил О’Нил. — Наполовину.

— А, это все объясняет. Чего тебе, красавчик?

Деле молча стянул шапку и показал выкрашенные в светлый кудрявые концы. Маз только вздохнула. Откуда-то из бездонных карманов своего фартука она вытащила тонкие парикмахерские ножницы и кивнула на одно из кресел. Деле снял куртку, забыв про татуировки. Про его разрисованную руку все промолчали, хотя на доли секунды атмосфера стала напряженной. Деле снова вспомнилось, что он не там, где должен быть.

Не тогда.

Ножницы двигались быстро и ритмично, и с каждым щелчком рыжеватые жесткие волосы опадали на пол. О'Нил занял дальнее низкое кресло и закурил. Небольшая комната очень быстро наполнилась едким густым дымом, Маз притворно закашлялась.

— Дилан, Иисусом молю, не дыми.

О'Нил попытался выпустить кольцо, но в руках у него была простая сигарета, не трубка, и вылетела только еще одна дымчатая струя. О'Нил разочарованно хмыкнул, но курить не перестал.

— Не шуми, Маз. Смотри, какого юношу привел. Работай, милая.

Маз прошептала что-то себе под нос и вернулась к Деле. Тот прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть в мутном зеркале своего сбитого с толку, даже растерянного отражения. Наконец Маз смахнула у него с плеч последние оставшиеся волоски.

— Готово. Денег с тебя не возьму, этот, — она махнула в сторону О’Нила. — Давно ему должна. Раз он попросил, то это в счет. 

— Спасибо.

Если бы Деле сейчас мог заглянуть в свой телефон, то узнал бы, что добрая сотня последних фото еще хранит недавнюю прическу, но сейчас это было не важно.

Нужно было вернуться. Если был шанс, если была возможность пробраться обратно в девятнадцатый, то ее стоило отыскать. Прокатиться на Тардисе, встряхнуть Маховик времени — современная английская культура предлагала множество и множество вариантов, и хотя бы один был обязан сработать. Лондон не будет бело-лиловым, но это не повод сдаваться на полпути, Деле не избежать болезненных сравнений с собой-прошлым и разгромных статей, но если это способно его остановить — грош цена его любви к футболу.

— Можете точно показать, где я сейчас нахожусь? — обратился он к Маз.

Та удивленно моргнула, но через пару минут вернулась с картой «Автомобильные дороги Лондона и окрестностей-63». Маз развернула карту и ткнула в переплетение улиц. Деле мысленно попытался проложить маршрут, прикинул. Выходило минут двадцать пять.

О'Нил окрикнул его уже на улице.

— Эй, парень, Дел! — Деле обернулся. — Зря виски не попробовал, в Энджел он что надо, даже если шотландский.

— Может, еще будет случай.

— Хорошо, если так. А про пари, — и снова эти болотные огоньки, — я не забуду. Если выгорит летом, то каких-то полвека, и узнаем. — Он покрутил на пальце очки Деле.

Деле подумал про Уэмбли и про кубок. Про ролики из шестьдесят шестого, которые будут крутить повсюду еще много-много лет как символ домашнего триумфа. Которые станут грустной шуткой про ушедший в прошлое успех. Деле кивнул. Повторил:

— Если выгорит летом.

Следующим, до которого осталось меньше месяцев, чем пальцев на руках. 

***

Прошлое лето шумело звучным португальским прибоем. Вода ничуть не напоминала ни голубые мягкие волны курортов, ни холодные английские приливы Брайтона или Гастингса. Белая пена поднималась высоко и разбивалась о камни, разлетаясь колкими теплыми каплями. Футболка быстро стала влажной. Море — вернее, океан, Эрик постоянно поправлял Деле, — темнел и ловил желтоватые солнечные блики. Пахло солью.

— Почему людей так мало?

Эрик пожал плечами.

— Мы свернули на трассу, которой нет в навигаторе. Только на картах. А что, тебе не хватает толпы?

Деле хотел бы сказать, что толпа ему не нужна, что людные городские центры заставляют его говорить резкие неприятные вещи и поступать иначе. Что Эрик для него больше любой толпы, но вместо этого:

— Да пошел ты, — беззлобно отмахнулся Деле.

Эрик понял его правильно: его рука нашла руку Деле. В окрестностях Порту было жарко, очень жарко — так, что хотелось снять с себя все лишнее и окунуться в прохладную неспокойную воду. Щетина Эрика неприятно, но знакомо колола губы.

***

К нужному месту Деле подходил со стороны кладбища. Ограда кое-где поросла плющом, точно так же, как и в сегодняшнем дне — эту сторону часто огибал клубный автобус, когда вез команду на домашние игры. Деле даже потрогал рукой холодный камень, но задерживаться здесь не хотелось. Он и так поплутал в переулках, которые не всегда походили сами на себя, пока не выбрался на Уайт Харт Лейн. Там, где она упиралась в Хай Роуд, стоял стадион.

От вида старой «коробки» Деле почти успел отвыкнуть. Старый тезка улицы не так возвышался, не так доминировал над окружающим районом. Захотелось обойти его кругом, но что-то отвлекло Деле от мыслей о петухе над стадионом.

— Ну же! — услышал он откуда-то со стороны. — Джимми положил, и ты сможешь.

Двое пацанов лет десяти стояли на краю небольшого пятачка зеленой травы, перед ними лежал кожаный мяч, а на дереве ярдах в пятнадцати был нарисован мелом кривой крестик. Один из мальчишек разбежался, ударил по мячу, но тот прошел мимо и улетел куда-то в кусты.

— Чтоб тебя!

Второй тоже промахнулся: мяч застрял в ветках, и тому пацану, что был повыше, пришлось подпрыгнуть, чтобы скинуть мячик вниз.

— Все-таки никто не Джимми…

Только теперь до Деле дошло, что Джимми — это Джимми Гривз. Мысль о том, что вот на этом старом Уайт Харт Лейн будет играть настоящий Джеймс Гривз поразила его больше, чем сам шестьдесят пятый. «Он был тем, что Эйч сейчас», — пронеслось в голове, хотя Деле тут же поспорил сам с собой. Гривз не был воспитанником, а из шпор ушел чуть ли не к молоткам, хотя возраст еще позволял поиграть на высоком уровне. Эйч, конечно, был особенным, но в середине шестидесятых думать о нем было все-таки рановато.

Мальчишки — оба по-английски бледные и светловолосые — попробовали пробить еще пару раз, но мяч упорно уклонялся от цели.

— Дайте мне попробовать, — Деле наконец решился и подошел ближе. Ребята посмотрели на него с опаской и подозрением, но собственные неудачи им видно уже поднадоели.

— А вы точно сможете? — с подозрением спросил один.

Деле пожал плечами. Он потрогал мяч носком кроссовка, катнул вперед-назад, привыкая к неудобной кожаной текстуре, потом подбросил и отчеканил на подъеме стопы.

— Ого! А это вы как?

Объяснить то, что является частью тебя, было почти невозможно. Деле попытался показать, как поднять мяч на небольшую высоту, как встретить его, чтобы погасить вращение. А потом не удержался и сымитировал ловкую обводку с пятками и поворотами.

«опять куча бесполезных понтов и брака в передачах а в завершении вообще жесть»

Такими сообщениям пестрил обычно твиттер после неудачных игр. Деле подкинул мяч себе в руки и стиснул влажную холодную кожу.

— А туда сможете попасть? — один из мальчишек показал на отметину на дереве.

Деле поудобнее устроил мяч на земле, отошел на пару шагов, разогнался, а затем подцепил его внутренней стороной стопы. Мяч закрутился, начал опускаться и стукнулся точно в меловой крестик.

— Круто!

Деле пробовал пробить снизу, левой, парашютом (мяч слетел с ноги!), а потом решил попытаться на силу.

— Так, чтоб дерево зашаталось?! — с восторгом спросил тот, что пониже.

— Может, даже пара веток обвалится.

Разбег стоило взять больше. Подошва обуви была неудобная, а джинсы — слишком узкие. Деле понял, что не получится, но тело уже начало движение, край стопы скользнул по траве, мяч оторвался от земли, а сам Деле почувствовал, что теряет равновесие, и следующим ощущением была острая боль повыше лодыжки.

— С вами все в порядке?

«ты ок? долго тебя нет». 

***

Щиколотка уже отекла. К больному месту снова приложили холодное, и немного полегчало. Боль снова ненадолго отступила, и вместо нее в мозгу пульсировала тупая монотонная мысль: все пропало.

Каждая травма приносила с собой горечь разочарования, словно ты долго-долго поднимался наверх, а затем сорвался, и приходится начинать свой путь с начала, но в этот раз все было по-особенному. Ногу осматривали не клубные врачи, которые держали в памяти медицинские показатели всей команды, а дежурный травматолог в больнице Св. Томаса, которому Деле не понравился сразу.

— Ерунда, — сразу сказал он, ощупывая больную ногу, — ходить будете. И сделайте одолжение, не хмурьтесь так. Вот, подержите лед минут десять.

Если бы Деле был сейчас в расположении клуба, то сразу узнал бы, сколько недель и в каком режиме означает это повреждение, но полное абсолютное неведение было хуже. Доктор, словно прочитав его мысли, добавил:

— Неделя-другая, вы и не вспомните о своей ноге, юноша.

Если не считать травмы, то все сложилось удачно. Мать белобрысых мальчишек — они оказались братьями-погодками, — вышла из ателье и тут же заметила, что что-то не так. Невзирая на протесты Деле, она уговорила его забраться в машину, а на его слабое возражение, что он «потерял документы», ответила, что ее муж работает в госпитале, и если нужно, то «никто не спросит у вас паспорт, обещаю». 

Деле чувствовал себя неловко от собственного бессилия и ощущал, что изнутри начинают копиться раздражение и разочарование. Шнурки на кроссовке уже пришлось ослабить. Деле не хотел, чтобы ему помогали, но сам сейчас сделать не мог решительно ничего.

— Было бы круто, если бы ты хоть иногда замечал людей рядом, — заметил как-то Эрик. Они смотрели запись матча, и защитник снял мяч у Деле прямо с ноги. Рядом всплеснул руками Сон, передача на которого спокойно решила бы вопрос с забитым голом. — И я не только о футболе.

— Я замечаю, — лениво запротестовал Деле. — Замечаю, например, что твоя собака ест наши такос.

— Ты невыносим.

В ответ Деле показал Эрику средний палец и закинул на него ноги.

Это было до, и сейчас Деле многое отдал бы, чтобы зажмуриться и открыть глаза уже в том самом моменте. Может, он даже сказал бы что-нибудь в ответ, и слова уцепились бы за другие слова, и в том октябрьском дне, из которого Деле выпал в шестидесятые, между ними все было по-другому.

Но лодыжку тянуло болью, возле больницы не было ни следа от знаменитого колеса обозрения, а Эрик был на расстоянии пятидесяти с лишним лет. Дальше и не забраться.

В медицинском кабинете все это навалилось снова. Деле отнял холодный компресс, потому что ощутил, что нога начала неметь, и на пару мгновений приложил его ко лбу, ощутив ледяную влажность. Месяц, может, два, и Деле свыкнется. С тем, что нет Премьер-лиги, Дрейка и Фортнайт. Что Алан и Салли еще не родились. Увидит вживую, как Англия поднимет над головой кубок. 

Звучало не так плохо.

Доктор еще раз ощупал опухшую лодыжку и, удовлетворенно хмыкнув, принялся накладывать повязку. Ногу привычно стянуло.

— Не ступайте на нее всем весом, — велел доктор напоследок.

Чуть припадая на левую, Деле вышел в коридор. Белокурая миссис и два ее таких же светлых сына одновременно поднялись с лавочки.

— Все хорошо? — пытливо спросила она.

Деле заставил себя улыбнуться. 

— Да, лучше не бывает. Вам не стоило…

— Что вы! — она подтянула к себе своих мальчишек. — Мне совсем не сложно, а надеюсь, что когда вашей ноге будет получше, то вы еще что-нибудь покажете Кеву и Джо.

Деле было не сложно — даже приятно, вот снимут повязку… Однако оставался еще один вариант. Если ты вошел в волшебный шкаф через дверь, то и выбраться можно через нее. Не понадобится даже ключ.

Миссис удивилась просьбе подкинуть Деле до ближайшей станции.

В который раз за этот день он двигался к северу. Можно было пошутить о том, что все его дороги сегодня идут туда, но вряд ли кто стал бы слушать. Немногочисленные пассажиры поглядывали на Деле с неодобрением и опаской, а неровная походка только добавляла ему очков опасности в их глазах. Из серой мглы показались редкие солнечные лучи, и Деле машинально потянулся за очками, но в вороте футболки не было ничего.

Очки должны были стать залогом успеха львов, и эта мысль заставила Деле рассмеяться. Снова наступила короткая темнота туннеля, и где-то внутри Деле заставил себя поверить, что ничего не произойдет. 

Что ничего не произошло бы с самого начала, если бы он цеплялся за каждый шанс, за каждый мяч, а языкастые болельщики в сети говорили о нем «один из нас» с гордостью и восхищением. Чтобы не искали виноватого между клубом и тренером, и тогда, может, ласковый голос Гарета не говорил тяжелых и обидных вещей. Сообщения Эрика были бы не короткими дежурными фразами.

Но теперь — не случится. Деле потер переносицу и прислонился лбом к грязноватому стеклу. Вагон вырвался из освещенного только желтым мрака.

«Мэри сосет», — неизбежно и неоспоримо гласила надпись на уродливой кирпичной стене.

Деле тут же наклонился и ощупал ногу. Целая, не опухла и — он осторожно повращал голеностопом, — не болит!

— Осторожнее, — буркнули со стороны. Девчонка едва не выронила свой планшет, и Деле как никогда был счастлив видеть эмблему надкушенного яблока.

***

— ...а потом я, кажется, задремал в поезде.

Ян недоверчиво поднял брови, но промолчал. Деле вывернулся из куртки, принялся стягивать джинсы, а потом понял, что забыл про шапку.

— А с волосами тогда что? — встрял Дэнни. — Вчера бы ты не успел.

Деле метнулся к зеркалу. Еще вчера светлевшие химическим обесцвечиванием концы сегодня были короткие и совсем черные. Жесткие. Он недоверчиво провел по ним рукой.

— Да так… — отозвался он, слишком ошарашенный, чтобы придумать правдоподобную ложь. — Херня какая-то произошла.

— Это-то несомненно, опоздание на тринадцать минут, и это я еще вычел те три, что ты бежал от станции. — Ян все-таки не сдержался. — Иначе как херней не назвать.

Деле натянул лиловый тренировочный лонгслив. Еще ничего не наладилось, ничего не изменилось, но стало чуть-чуть, на ничтожную долю, но все-таки легче.

***

«антеквареат подлинный» было написано черным маркером на картонной табличке, арабского вида молодой человек расставлял на раскладном столике старье на любой вкус: часы, украшения, фото. Аляповатое и вычурное. Деле осторожно обогнул импровизированный прилавок, но Эрик придержал его за рукав.

— Дел, смотри, — он указал куда-то в кучу вещей. — У тебя похожие были.

Деле обернулся. Одна дужка была почему-то выкрашена в красный и не хватало одного стекла, но свои очки он бы ни за что не перепутал. Особенно те, что должны были остаться где-то в шестидесятых.

— Сколько? 

— Десятка! — тут же отозвался продавец. — Очень модные были в то время, точно вам говорю. Настоящее ретро!

С десятью фунтами Деле расстался без сожалений.

— Ты с ума сошел, они ужасные и старые, — Эрик потер лоб. — И у тебя есть такие же, только чуть приличнее.

— Я их потерял. Мне было, — Деле замялся, подбирая слова. — Было жалко с ними расставаться.

Эрик выдохнул, но промолчал. Это было очень знакомое и ровное недовольство, которое Эрик почти никогда не выражал словами. Когда-то Деле умел читать это по жестам, взглядам и по тому, как Эрик складывал руки на груди, но теперь это все потеряло свои скрытые смыслы. Надо было учиться снова.

— Я не ответил на твое последнее сообщение, — вспомнил Деле. — Но отвечу. Доберусь домой и напишу.

Там не было ничего такого, что нельзя было бы сказать вслух, но не хотелось, чтобы сообщение висело прочитанным, но не отвеченным.

— Хоть почтового голубя отправляй.

— Иди к черту, Дайер.

Дома Деле достал из кармана телефон, разблокировал и открыл приложение. Пару минут гипнотизировал окно с чатом, телефон несколько раз гас и засыпал, но каждый раз Деле быстро проводил пальцем, возвращая экрану яркость.

«я не ок, — напечатал он. — но буду. мы будем». Сообщение оказалось прочитанным тут же, «Эрик Дайер печатает» — услужливо подсказала строка. Деле тут же свернул приложение, а для верности даже выключил телефон. 

Видеть ответ он был пока не готов.


End file.
